U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,696 discloses a solid-material guide bar whose base body has openings for weight reduction. These openings are closed by cover plates which lie flush on the corresponding flat sides of the guide bar base body. In order to ensure sufficient stability, the cover plates must be precisely adapted to, inserted in, and fixed to the countersinks of the openings. This involves high production costs.